


Misplaced

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Requests [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M, Mentioned ABO, Multi, Post-Resident Evil 2, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: The last thing he remembered was him and William being consumed by the fiery inferno below them...and then a blinding white light followed by silence.And then he found himself in an alleyway behind a bar...in another dimension almost twenty years later.In which RE2 Remake!Leon, former rookie police officer and Omega, finds himself in another dimension, way in the future.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory in which a large or powerful enough explosion can create a rip between dimensions and timelines. 
> 
> When you mess with time travel, or dimension hopping, you find yourself in another world and/or in another timeline. 
> 
> "Little Leon" finds himself in the future of another timeline. A timeline where he survived Raccoon City.
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics only exist in RE2 Remake Leon's timeline, but not the one he falls into.

"Hey! Over here, Shit for Brains!" Leon called out, shooting at the bulbous eye of the mutated Birkin. 

The monster roared, it's sickly colored iris turned toward him, taking its attention away from the train car that held Sherry and Claire. He heard the Beta yell for him, but the Omega ignored her pleas to get to their train car. He told her that he had to finish this once and for all.  

"We've got to lose that car!" The youngest Redfield hollered, making quick work of the cover that protected the hitches between the train cars.

Leon was locked in battle with William, firing round upon round at the disgusting beast. A curse left his lips as his gun clicked, finally out of ammunition. He tossed the weapon at the beast, picking up what appeared to be a metal rod. He felt the weight of it in his hands before thrusting it into the beast's retina. William screeched in pain, slimy tentacles flailing in pain.

"Fuck you!" Leon hollered, stabbing it deeper into the creature's pus colored eye. The rookie police officer stumbled to Claire and Sherry's car, unaware that the G-Virus infected creature was not done with them yet. 

"Leon! Gimme your han-Whoa!" Claire hollered, falling backward as William's tentacles reached for their car, "Shit!" 

"Claire! Leon! He's getting closer!" Sherry cried out, William clearly not finished with them

Leon looked down, watching as Birkin tried to attach the cars once more via his own mutated flesh and tentacles. Blue eyes looked up at the Beta and the little girl, both of whom looked terrified. He felt his heart racing in his chest as he looked down at the hitches, just barely touching each other. One good push, and the cars would detach, but they would need to push from this car.

He looked back up at the red-head, who still reached for him, desperation evident in her tone as she called his name. Sherry was right next to her, little arm and hand outstreched and reaching for him. The Omega gave a watery smile, tears brimming in his eyes as he knew what he had to do.

"Say hi to your brother for me." Leon said, just barely audible over the roaring of the fiery inferno behind them, "Take care of Sherry."

"Wha-?" Claire asked, but then realized what he was doing, the cop getting down and separating the cars, pushing with his leg off of theirs, "Leon! No!" 

Too late. The Omega pushed off, his and William's car slowing down and descending into the fiery depths below them. Leon turned, holding on to the side as he glared at the creature before closing his eyes. Sherry and Claire were safe, they were going to make it. 

He apologized to them and then his parents, his still living mother especially, begging her to forgive him for leaving her. He mentally told his dad that he was going to see him on the other side. He awaited the sweet embrace of death, hearing a loud explosion, and heat before a bright light consumed both him and William.

It was quiet...and then he was falling. 

 


	2. New Beginning

“Alright, I’m going to head out. Leon and I are having some company coming and I promised I would get home before dinner.” Chris Redfield said, checking his watch before stumbling out of the bar. 

His departure was met with the sounds of disappointment from his fellow soldiers, Jill teasingly made a whip cracking noise, making several of their teammates laugh in amusement. Others tried to pressure the BSAA Captain to stay longer, even offering to buy him more drinks. Chris chuckled and shook his head, insisting that he really needed to go or else he would never leave. Piers clasped his shoulder, bidding him a good night and a safe ride home. 

The raven-haired man nodded, twirling his keys on his forefinger and whistling an uplifting tune whilst texting his on his phone as he made his way to his jeep. He texted Leon to let him know that he was currently leaving the bar and would be home shortly. Leon texted him a happy emoji back, saying that Claire and Sherry and Jake were currently there and were patiently waiting. Sherry and Jake apparently had very important news and did not want to reveal anything until Chris got there for dinner. Leon also asked Chris if he could pick up a bottle of champagne on his way home.

Chris gave it a look, but said look softened when Leon elaborated that it was not for him, but for Claire. The agent said that he was trying to keep his promise to Chris by staying sober. A smile crossed the elder’s lips, proud of his love. He set his phone down and started up the jeep, driving down the street. 

Well, that had been the intention...instead, he slammed the breaks, headlights illuminating the reason why. 

In the middle of the street was a young man, a young police officer it seemed. The young man had, what Chris could describe as a “Baby Face”, looking barely out of his teen years or just in his early twenties. He was a brunette with wide, terrified azure colored eyes. He was clearly injured, bandages wrapped around his shoulder, and very, very dirty. Those wide eyes continued to stare at him, pointing a small handgun at his windshield and breathing heavily. 

“Whoa!” Chris hollered, slowly stepping out of the jeep with his hands in the air, “Hey! Take it easy! You don’t want to shoot me...just...lower your weapon.” 

The scared brunette backed away, still aiming his weapon at the elder and breathing heavily, eyes still wide in terror, “You’re...you’re not one of them? The...infected?” the younger man asked, “Where...where am I?” 

Chris kept his hands in the air, brows furrowed, “Uh...no, I’m not infected. As for where you are...you are in Washington D.C...where do you think you are? Are you lost? Do you need help?” he asked in concern, slowly inching forward toward the young man, “What is your name? I’m Chris Redfield, I can help you if you need help.”

The brunette raised a brow, “Washington D.C? How...this isn’t Raccoon City? And you...Chris...Redfield? Claire...she’s looking for you…”

“What?” the elder asked in confusion, “You know Claire? Why is she looking for me? And Raccoon City? Raccoon City is gone, it’s a giant crater in the ground now after what happened seventeen years ago.” 

The brunette lowered his gun, looking both scared and confused. The brunette shook his head, mumbling something about “Claire” and “Sherry” before he began to panic. The younger man became erratic, saying something along the lines of “I have to get back.” “Have to help them…” Chris becoming more and more confused as the younger seemingly spoke to himself. While he was distracted, Chris got a good look at the brunette, his own eyes widening in shock.

The brunette was wearing an RPD Uniform...something that should not exist at all. He slowly approached the younger, noting that the brunette looked hauntingly familiar...almost like...Leon. When Leon was at that age. Except Leon’s hair had more of a red hue to it when he had been twenty-one, and his RPD Uniform looked nothing like this one. This one was more of a standard police officer uniform with a bulletproof vest, whereas Leon’s had padding on the chest and stomach, separate from the shoulders and the back. This uniform looked darker as well, more of a darker navy than the royal blue of Leon’s uniform. 

“Hey…” Chris said carefully, offering a hand, “Why don’t you lower your weapon and I can get you some help? Okay? Your shoulder looks pretty bad...we should get it looked at.” 

The younger looked at his shoulder before looking up at the man, lowering his gun completely, but not handing it over to Chris. He tucked it into its holster before taking the man’s hand. The brunette looked around, seemingly calming down as he realized that the people around him weren’t...whatever had been chasing him or whatever had him spooked. Chris helped him into the passenger’s seat, being carefully of his injured shoulder. He tried to ignore the stench that radiated off of the younger man, noting that he smelled like garbage or sewage. Or maybe both. 

After making sure the brunette was secured, Chris shot Leon a quick text that he would be late coming home. The agent immediately called him, wondering what was wrong. 

Chris answered, climbing into the driver’s side, “Hi, Leon.” he didn’t miss the way the young brunette looked up at him curiously, “Uh, yeah. No, nothing’s wrong, I think....I hope. There was a kid...he’s injured and I’m taking him to the hospital. Or maybe HQ, he said something about “infected” and “Raccoon City” so, maybe he knows something? A possible biohazard warning or something about to go down? I don’t know.” 

There was chatter on the other end, Leon telling Chris to be careful and that they would be here waiting for him. With a nod, the elder gave an “I love you” and told him he would be home as soon as possible.

“So…” Chris began, hanging up his cellphone, “You never told me your name.” 

The younger looked up at him with curious blues, briefly looking down at his cellphone, “What’s that?” he asked, pointing down to the cellphone in question. 

Chris raised a brow, turning left down Main Street, “Name first.” 

The brunette looked back up at him, “...Leon. Leon Kennedy.” 

Tires screeched as the jeep came to a halt, brown eyes looking down at the brunette, a brow quirked in confusion. Was this kid serious? Was this a joke? The brunette looked equally confused, as Chris demanded to know if this was a joke. The younger shook his head, repeating his name, where he was from and the last thing he remembered. 

Apparently, “Leon Kennedy” the same kid who shared his lover’s name, was apparently from New York, born from a Lucas and Sophie Kennedy, same as his Leon. Except, this Leon was “an Omega” or whatever the hell that was. He had graduated from the Police Academy and had been on his way to Raccoon City to work as a police officer when he ran into Claire at the gas station infested with zombies. 

They rode into town together but had gotten separated, forcing Leon to run to the RPD. He recounted everything...all similar to what had happened to his Leon, Claire and Sherry that night in Raccoon City. There was even, apparently, an Ada involved. Except...there had been a few differences in his story. “Little Leon” apparently had not survived the “train ride” out of the Umbrella Facility. He said that the last thing he remembered was disconnecting the train cars before he and “William” were consumed by the explosion. Followed by a blinding white light. He said he woke up in a pile of garbage behind some bar. 

“...Is this a sick joke?” Chris asked, grabbing him by the front of the uniform, making the young brunette hiss in pain, grabbing at Chris’ wrist, and shaking his head instantly, “Who sent you? Who the fuck are you working for?” 

“No one! I swear!” Little Leon insisted, “I don’t know what the hell is going on! All I know is that...I want...I want to...go...home…” 

The kid passed out in his seat, blood seeping through tarnished bandages. Delicate skin was beginning to pale even more than before. The elder cursed, releasing the younger and continuing onward to HQ.   

Hopefully, Rebecca would be able to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

“I have no idea what the hell is going on.” Rebecca responded, looking over the blood samples she had taken. 

Chris had gotten the young man to HQ, immediately taking him to the Medical Wing. He had felt bad because Becca had been packing up and was about to head home for the day. She insisted that she did not mind though, having Chris help her strip the young man out of his clothes and cleaning him up first before treating him and looking him over.

“Leon” woken up halfway through being stripped, beating his fists against Chris’ shoulders and chest, demanding to know just what the hell he thought he was doing. It took Rebecca intervening and Chris explaining to him that they had to clean him up before the doctor could help him out. The youngest brunette gave a protest, blushing furiously and covering his lower extremities, telling them that he could clean himself, pushing them both away. 

After allowing the young man privacy and allowing him to clean himself up, he was given a hospital gown and a fresh pair of underwear. Leon was still blushing like mad, mumbling something about only his mate should ever see him down there...once he had one. 

Rebecca gave a curious look when she drew his blood and ran it through the system, “Mate? Could you...define mate?” she asked, grabbing a recording device, her notepad and pen. 

Leon blushed, fiddling with the hem of the hospital gown, “Well, it’s when you find “The One” that you want to be with for the rest of your life and give them children. For Omegas, like me, we tend to attract Alphas and want to mate with Alphas. They know how to care for us and love us. They’re also the only class that can get us pregnant. We can sometimes mate with Betas, though it’s not always common or possible for them to get us pregnant.” 

Rebecca and Chris exchanged puzzled looks, listening as the “Omega” continued. He explained that there was a gland in his neck, pointing to the juncture of his neck and shoulder on his left side, that when bitten down hard enough, initiated mating or formed a bond. After that, they were bound for life...well, unless they took a medication that could disrupt or break the bond. He then asked if such a concept existed, wondering why he had to explain all of this when it should be normal. 

“Because...it’s not.” Rebecca began carefully, “There are no such thing as Omegas, Alphas...any of that here. Not in terms of humans anyway. More like pack animals in which their hierarchy is defined like that, but I’ve never heard of males being able to give birth...not that it’s not possible. Just unheard of...is it just Omegas that get pregnant?” 

Leon nodded, “Well, Female Betas and Female Alphas can as well. But with Omegas...all of us can get pregnant unless there are fertility complications.” he admitted, “Though, lately there have been a lot of laws against Omegas...but, I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore if they don’t exist around here.”

The blood tests finished and the results came back that the young brunette in front of them was indeed Leon Kennedy...just different. There were minor differentiations between the two samples. One was “their Leon’s” and showed to be normal on the screen. The other sample was “Little Leon’s”, which appeared almost similar to the “original’s”, though there were some minor variations to it. Rebecca would have to run further tests later on. 

She had no idea how this was possible, suggesting that he be kept there so she could figure out. Though, judging by the reluctance on the brunette’s face, maybe it was a bit too soon to keep him in a laboratory setting, due to circumstances. Nonetheless, she had to keep him there so he could at least recover. At least overnight. They escorted Leon to a room meant for overnight patients, sitting with him until he felt comfortable enough to go to sleep. 

His biggest question was what year it was, because it clearly was not 1998 anymore. Rebecca chuckled, informing him that it was 2015. The younger gave a “whoa” but was disappointed by the lack of flying cars and jetpacks. The medic apologized for that, but informed him that there were a number of other cool technological advancements made, like smaller televisions and cellphones and smart devices that communicated with one another. 

“We even have vacuums that move around and clean the rooms without us having to push them around.” Rebecca pointed, pointing down at the small and quiet roomba that rolled past them, Leon watching it with interest. 

The rookie cop laid in the hospital bed, deciding now was as good as ever to catch up on rest. Though, that might not be possible, his thoughts wandering as he wondered if Sherry and Claire had made it out. Wondering if they were okay or not and hoping they had found help once they had gotten out. He just wanted to know if they were safe. He also wondered about how he had gotten here and whether or not he would be able to get home. Maybe he was dead, and this was all some fantasy world. Though, judging by every pinprick, pain, ache, smell and whatever...it was safe to say that he was very much alive...just very very far from home. 

He felt someone pull the blanket up over his shoulder, Chris tucking him in. The older man offered a friendly smile, gently brushing brown locks out of the younger’s face. The Omega gave a shy smile back, snuggling into the pillow and blanket, hating the sterile smell but basking in the comfort of the soft mattress and blankets. Chris laid a hand on his back, gently rubbing it in an attempt to coax Leon to sleep. 

He wondered if Claire’s own brother, Chris, was this nice. And if there was a Chris and Claire in this new world...did he exist here?

* * *

Leon had packed everyone into his car the second Chris said something weird was going on and could not leave HQ. Although his lover insisted that it was nothing major and it was not something to worry about, that did nothing to ease the agent’s worries. Claire at least asked if they could pick up the champagne on the way there. The blonde rolled his eyes and chuckled at the youngest Redfield, but stopped nonetheless. 

Jake had taken the liberty of picking up a couple of beers and some wine coolers for Sherry. The blonde agent did not want any, wanting to stay sober because it was not fair for them to drink in front of Leon, who was working so hard on his own sobriety. 

So, here they were, two drunk red-heads and two sober agents standing at the reception desk with the night crew while waiting for Chris to give authorization for them to come in. Leon casually spoke to DC, asking him about his wife Lisa and their two sons, Elliot and William. DC chuckled, saying that they were good, having just acquired a dog that retired from the BSAA’s K9 Unit. A German Shepherd named Brutus who had been used to sniff out drugs and certain viruses. 

“We can bring him to the next BBQ if you would like to meet him?” DC offered. 

Leon waved off the offer in rejection, “No, thank you. Not a fan of big dogs.” 

“Aw!” Claire slurred, “I want to meet the puppy dog!” 

They all chuckled at the red-head’s silliness, Claire getting emotional about dogs and asking DC when she could meet “Brutty”. Before the man could respond, Chris finally met them at the front desk. He looked calm as well as surprised to see them. Claire goofily cheered at the sight of her brother, hugging him tightly. 

“Chrissy! You ditched us, you jerk!” she whined, pouting at her brother, as she punched him in the shoulder. 

Chris looked from Claire to the agents and Jake, chuckling in amusement, “You all got drunk without me? Who’s the jerk here?” 

Claire poked her tongue out at her brother as Chris greeted Jake and Sherry before wrapping his arm around Leon’s waist, simultaneously supporting Claire with his other arm. Chris kissed Leon on the cheek, asking him not to freak out when he showed him what had kept the BSAA Captain from coming home. Or rather...who. When Leon gave him a look, the raven-haired male reassured him that he didn’t mean it like that. 

With a nod of gratitude to DC, Chris led the group to the lab where Becca and their newcomer was waiting. They passed several empty rooms before making their way to the designated room. They could hear Rebecca talking to someone, Leon freezing when he heard the voice talking back to her. It...the voice sounded exactly like…

The agent peered around the door, blue eyes widening in shock when they settled on the person Rebecca was talking to. There was a young man in the room who looked like an exact doppelganger of himself when he first showed up in Raccoon City. Except...the hair was different from his own. It was more brown than red. He was a bit more babyface than he had been as well. 

Before he could further examine the younger, Claire and Jake’s loud voices interrupted Rebecca and the “clone”, making both looked toward the group. The younger brunette was in absolute shock as he looked at Leon. 

“Becca! Hi!” Claire exclaimed, stumbling over to Rebecca, throwing her arms around her neck, “Hi! How are you?”

Rebecca chuckled, “Hi, Claire.” she simply said. 

The little brunette in the bed looked toward Claire at the mention of her name, blue eyes full of bewilderment. Pulling away from the doctor, Claire turned to him, the red-head cooing and pinching his cheeks, calling him an “adorable Baby Leon”. “Baby Leon” seemingly recognized her, calling out her name and embracing her tightly. 

“Claire? Claire!” the brunette exclaimed with excitement, hugging the woman around the neck,  “You made it?! You and Sherry made it out alive?!” 

Sherry gave a confused look, walking over and getting closing to the bed. Claire chuckled, hugging the brunette back, not understanding what he was referring to, but appreciating the hug regardless. Little Leon asked Claire a billion questions, asking what had happened after Raccoon, asking her where she and Sherry went and how they stayed alive. He also told her that he was happy that she was able to find Chris. He asked where Sherry was. 

“Right here, actually.” Sherry responded, stepping forward and waving awkwardly at him. 

It took the younger Leon a moment to realize that the blonde was indeed Sherry Birkin, “...Sherry?! Oh my goodness! Look at you!” the brunette said, stepping out of the bed, “You’re so grown up!” he hugged the girl tightly, catching her off guard. 

“Hey!” Jake drunkenly protested, “That’s my fiance!” 

“Fiance?!” The older Leon and Chris exclaimed. 

“Jake!” Sherry scolded, “We were supposed to tell them at dinner!” 

“You’re engaged?!” Claire asked in excitement, “Aw! That’s so sweet.” 

Sherry nodded, saying that she and Jake were supposed to mention it at dinner, Jake was supposed to get Leon, Claire and Chris’ blessing tonight, but everyone got distracted and this whole situation came up. Chris and Leon were still in shock while Claire was in awe, nodding enthusiastically. 

The younger Leon raised a brow, eyes settling on the blonde Leon once more. It finally clicked when he saw the man, that this was him. Or rather, what he looked like in “this world”, now wondering if this was the future. Or at least an alternate future, considering no one here smelled like Alphas, Omegas, or Betas. 

The Omega slowly approached the older man, eyes watching his older half curiously. The older Leon watched him as well, wondering what he was doing but making no attempts to move or back away as the younger stopped within inches of his personal bubble. The younger canted his head, carefully reaching out and touching the man’s face, making the elder back away slightly, but allowed him to touch his cheek. The brunette pulled his hand backward, as though he had been shocked. 

“What are you doing?” the older Leon asked. 

“...You look like Dad.” the younger Leon admitted, “I just....I wasn’t sure if this was real or not. If I was dead or not…” 

“Thank you.” Leon said with a smile, “And you’re me...so you’re not dead.” The agent hummed, “You wouldn’t be me if you were, because we don’t die easy.”

* * *

The brunette clearly had a lot more questions for Leon than he had for anyone else, but Rebecca advised him get some more rest and he could ask all the questions he wanted tomorrow. The younger nodded, but looked visibly upset that everyone, including Rebecca were leaving. Claire, Sherry, and Jake took Leon’s car back home, Claire staying the night at Leon and Chris’ house while Sherry took Jake back to their own home. He asked if there was going to be anyone here besides him, to which Chris reassured him that there was a night crew on the clock downstairs. 

The older Leon scoffed, “Yeah, because after surviving something like Raccoon City, being alone in a facility with nothing but three BSAA Soldiers seems so reassuring.” 

The younger looked up at Chris with a nervous glance. Chris protested that DC, Nadia, and Parker were more than capable enough of protecting Little Leon and the BSAA HQ and reassuring the younger that he would be okay here. He was twenty-one after all. 

“He just survived a traumatic incident and you think leaving him alone is a good idea?” The agent asked in annoyance. 

“We have to keep him overnight.” Rebecca informed him, “The room is state of the art and will monitor him throughout the night. If something goes wrong, and he’s in distress, I have it so the program in the computer right here will alert me.” 

Leon scoffed, turning to look through the window, watching his younger self sit back on the bed, clearly looking nervous and scared. The agent was having flashbacks of his own, when he was separated from Sherry and kept in a jail cell at a US Government facility after Raccoon City. He shook his head, voicing his protests again. 

“I don’t want to leave him.” the agent argued, “I know what it was like that night. The night after the event. They separated me and Sherry and locked us up in cells. Alone.” 

“Le…” Chris said in a voice just above a whisper, “He’s not going to be alone…”

“Chris...I don’t want to leave him here.” Leon protested once more, his voice holding a hint of finality to it. 

The older man sighed, turning to look at the scared twenty-one year-old in the room, the brunette hugging his knees to his chest as blue eyes scanned the very bland looking room. Chris looked back to his own Leon, the agent looking back and watching the brunette with concern. The same look he gave to Sherry whenever there was something distressing or worrying her. 

“...Fine.” Chris finally agreed, “Rebecca, would there be an issue with us taking him home and giving you updates and occasionally bringing him in for “check-ups” and all that?”

“No,” Becca said, trying not to look at the warning gaze she was receiving from the blonde, “I guess not. Just...keep me updated at all times.” 

With a nod, Chris went to the training area, informing his lover that he was going to get clothes for the youngest man. Rebecca punched in the code for the rookie’s room, the Omega looking up in surprise as they entered his room. 

“Come on,” the older Leon said, “you’re coming home with us.” 

Blue eyes lit up as the brunette nearly bolted out of bed, embracing the older man tightly, “Thank you!” 

The blonde chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair as he wrapped his leather jacket around him. He noticed that the brunette was not as tall as he was...which was odd, considering he had been five foot ten inches tall seemingly his entire life. Little Leon was, quite literally, a couple inches shorter than himself. Not by much, but he was noticeably smaller when he stood right next to him. His frame was also a bit smaller than his own, but he was curvier in the hip area. It could be that he was just starting out and hadn’t gained much muscle yet. Or due to the younger’s “mysterious condition”, as Rebecca called it, telling him that she would let Chris tell him later on. 

Either way, he wouldn’t let this Leon go down the same path he had all those years ago. Unlike himself, the younger had the freedom to choose what he wanted to do and how to live his life.

* * *

 

The younger sat in the backseat, his uniform now washed and bagged in a “to-go bag” as the older Leon had dubbed it, and sat on the seat next to him. He still wore the older Leon’s jacket on top of a gray BSAA workout t-shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. Curious blue eyes looked around at the passing scenery. It was barely nine o’clock or so, and it was a Friday night, so there were still quite a number of people out and out about. And they all looked quite alive, much to the younger Leon’s relief, happy to not see zombies, zombie dogs, monsters, or giant men in trench coats. 

No, instead he saw humans. Normal, happy, not mutated humans wandering the streets and going to restaurants, parks, whatever, just living their lives. He heard the older Leon chuckle, the older man making a remark about him looking like a curious puppy dog looking out the window and people watching. 

The brunette could not help the smile on his own lips, “Just happy to see people without rotting faces or melting off limbs. That’s all.” he admitted, “That...and everything looks so...different. I still can’t believe this is 2015. Does that mean time-traveling is possible? Or Dimension Hopping like in the comics and tv shows?” 

“Comics?” The older Leon asked, “I never read comics…” 

“What?” the younger Leon asked in disbelief, “You never read Batman? Spider-Man? None of that?” 

The older Leon shook his head, “I saw Star Wars maybe once or twice when Dad owned it and used to go to the arcade with Ark, but never read comics.” he then pointed to Chris, “That’s this dork’s department.” 

Chris playfully nudged the blonde, “And you love this dork and his nerdy comic book movies.”

“Lucky for you.” the blonde teased with a smile before looking into the rearview mirror at the brunette, “So, hungry? We got steak and potatoes and vegetables at home. Prepared it with Claire and Sherry and Jake, but we can also stop somewhere if you’re in the mood for something different.” 

The younger Leon pondered his options for a moment, wondering just what he wanted to eat. Though he was more curious about this new world and had so many questions to ask his older self, he decided to wait until tomorrow. Instead, he should probably eat something, feeling a tad light-headed due not eating in so long. 

“Are McDonalds still a thing in 2015?” he asked curiously. 

Chris and Leon exchanged looks and chuckled, both nodding as Chris informed the younger that, yes, McDonalds still existed. Though, if he really wanted to try something new, they could order through Grubhub and have it delivered to the house and it would be there when they got home.  

“...McDonald's delivers?!” the younger Leon asked, “Since when?!” 

“You have a lot to learn.” the agent chuckled, “A lot of things have changed since 1998.” 

Chris ordered McDonald’s, calling Claire and telling the red-head, who was slowly sobering up to NOT eat it, but instead offered to buy her something. The red-head declined, asking how “Baby Faced Leon” was doing. The older Leon informed that he was coming home with them, and they were going to let him experience Grubhub for the first time. The youngest Redfield laughed, saying that it was sure to be a mind blowing experience.

After getting off of the phone, Chris pulled over to the gas station, filling up the jeep. The younger Leon watched as the older one fiddled around with a handheld device, noticing that it was just a rectangle and a screen, playing a video and showing different pictures. 

“What’s that?” the younger asked, leaning over the elder’s shoulder and pointing to his cellphone.

“This?” the agent asked, showing him the device, “It’s a cell phone. You can do all kinds of stuff on it, not just call or text people.” 

“That’s a cellphone?” the brunette asked, “Where’s the antenna? And the flippy thing to cover the buttons? Where are the buttons?” 

The elder chuckled, showing him that everything was done using the touch screen now. He pulled up the internet, telling the younger that he could talk to his friends through social media, and see what they were doing. Some posted pictures and videos. He then showed him YouTube, showing him all the funny videos, withholding his amused chuckle at the look of awe on the younger man’s face. 

The older Leon also showed him that the younger could now watch movies on the phone, pulling up the newest Batman and Superman movie before handing the phone over to the brunette. The younger Leon sat back in the seat, seemingly mesmerized as he watched the movie. The older Leon said he had an iPad at home, offering to show the younger how to use it and to teach him more about the technology. The brunette nodded, watching the movie on the small device. He didn’t know how this was all possible...but it was pretty neat. 

When they got home, they had just walked in the door when the Grubhub guy showed up with Little Leon’s food, the Omega shocked when the man handed him the bag of McDonald’s. He left, despite the younger calling after him, having not seen Leon or Chris pay him. 

“We already paid him.” the older Leon explained, “With the phone.” 

The younger looked at the phone, which still played the movie, “How? I have your phone.” 

“Not his phone, but on mine. You use the app, place your order and it pays and tips him ahead of time.” Chris explained, showing the younger the screen. 

“So...you use the phone for everything?” Little Leon asked, “How…?” 

“Not everything.” the agent explained, “Tell you what: Chris and I will take you out tomorrow for clothes and teach you everything then. Okay?” 

The brunette nodded. The older Leon ruffled his hair and told him to go sit down and eat. He could keep watching Batman v. Superman if he would like. Once the younger sat down, the older Leon sat down next to Claire, Chris sitting in the recliner as they all watched the brunette sitting at the dining room table. 

“It's funny.” Claire simply said, “He’s you...but he’s not you..." she then looked to Chris, "Can't imagine how we must be in that "universe"." 

**Author's Note:**

> The ABO is only there to clarify that Re2 Leon is from a different timeline/dimension. There's not going to be mpreg or any of that.


End file.
